


Hyperion

by TheEchoEye



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Tales From the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEchoEye/pseuds/TheEchoEye
Summary: Rhys is just doing his work a bit earlier than usual, but finds himself overhearing a conversation between Jack and a few higher-ups.





	Hyperion

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a story about Rhack, but in shorter chapters~

The elevator gave a small bell-ish sound as it arrived at the Department for Programming, a quite large place to work it. A lot of co-workers would be in as soon as everyone’s shift would begin. But this young fellow had decided to get some work done before everyone else got in. He sat down by his computer, typed in his password ‘Hands0me_J4ck’. If anyone got to know this Rhys would die of embarrassment. A quick shake to his head and he was ready to do some work; typing on the keyboard for an entire day that is. It was a boring job, but at least he got a job, especially when it happened to be on Helios for the biggest hero of all time; Handsome Jack.

Rhys adored the man more than he would like to say. His room in the apartment he shared with his best friend since college Vaughn, was covered with posters of Jack. That was something he hoped no one other than Vaughn should see.

The sound of typing keys on the keyboard was the only thing that could be heard on the very large room of computers, but the sound of the elevator arriving drowned the typing sound. Rhys checked the clock on the screen, no one was going to be in for job for at least two hours. He looked up over his screen and felt his heart pump out of his chest. Out of the elevator came Handsome Jack and three other men, one of them being Henderson, the other being Vasquez, or as Rhys and Vaughn called him Assquez, and the third man was someone Rhys had never seen, not that there was anything special to him. The man had dark brown hair and wore a black suit. Rhys glared at Vasquez, who always sucked up to the higher-ups.

Now that he thought of it, why would they be here? None of them worked in his department and Jack had never shown his masked face in here before, at least not as long as Rhys had worked here. The young male watched them talk and listened carefully. “A bomb and they are all gone, it’s as easy as that!” Vazquez suggested in a nervous manner, but quickly shut up upon seeing Jack’s glare, “and what about the vaults? They don’t matter, Wallethead?!” Jack exclaimed, “I need those Vaults! Bombing Pandora would be a sight for sore eyes, but the fucking Vaults!” He added. Rhys widened his eyes as he heard the last part. He almost fell down the chair of surprise and it even made a small sound. The four men turned their attention to the room, but Rhys had been fast and hid under the desk. A small crack in the desk allowed Rhys to look at the four men. He saw and heard Jack snap his fingers at each of the men and then pointing down the rows of computers. To Rhys’s surprise he saw Jack move down the middle row, the row Rhys was seated at.

His heart pounded as he heard Jack’s step coming closer and closer to his desk. It felt like his life was over, Jack would for sure kill him. He had heard that the CEO had killed for less than listening to his conversations. He closed his eyes hard and prayed for Jack not to find him. Silence filled the room and for a brief moment Rhys thought the four men had left, unfortunately that was not the case. A set of five fingers wrapped around his flesh arm and pulled him out from under the desk. Rhys widened his eyes and found him self face to face with Handsome Jack. The man stared at him with insane eyes and a grin on his face.

A voice could be heard from behind him, “Rhys? Oh Rhys, you stupid boy”, it was a mocking tone, so that voice could only belong to Vasquez. “Rhys? Is that your name, kiddo?” Jack asked and watched as Rhys nodded slowly and nervously. Now was his time to die. He tried not to look Jack in the eyes, he had heard it was like being around a psycho from Pandora, you never knew what mood Jack would be in. The young man was trembling, “well, Rhys, how much did you hear? And don’t lie or I will shoot that pretty face of yours” he said and pulled out his Hyperion pistol, “t-the bomb.. To Pandora.. And s-something about Vaults..” he stuttered and caught himself in looking into Jack’s eyes. The cocky look Jack had turned into a curious one and he quickly bolstered his pistol, caught Rhys’s chin between his index finger and thumb, “What in Pandora’s name is that?” He asked stared at the Echo Eye. Rhys swallowed hard and nervously, but before he could answer the fourth unknown man got ahead of him, “it looks like the little shit got an Echo Implant” he said, but was shut off before he had the change to continue, he was literally shot by Jack. The CEO holstered his pistol again and looked to Rhys, “Answer my question, sweetcheeks” he said and smirked dangerously evil. “I-It’s a.. Echo Implant.. C-Connected to my eye and.. Arm..” he stuttered. Vasquez and Henderson both stood behind him, completely still, none of them wanted to be next to fall to the floor and have blood pouring out of their dead body. “Oh? Now this is interesting” Jack purred and looked Rhys over, “and how did you get them?” He asked, eyeing Rhys again, “I.. I made them..” he whispered. For once Jack widened his eyes and looked impressed at Rhys, but that only lasted for a solid twenty seconds, “I see, well, kiddo! You’re in fucking luck! That guy’s dead and I need a new assistant, so tag along” he said, let go of Rhys and walked to elevator. Rhys, Henderson and Vasquez stood with huge eyes and open mouths, they all stared at Jack in surprise. “E-Excuse me?” Rhys finally asked, “didn’t hear me?” Jack asked and pressed the button the elevator. Rhys heard a whisper behind him, “follow him..!” and then a hand in his spine, pushing him towards Jack. Rhys was almost stumbling as he was pushed towards Jack. The CEO got into the elevator and pointed for Rhys to follow, which he did. As they stood in the elevator Jack pressed the button for his floor and the doors closed slowly, leaving Rhys looking terrified towards Henderson and Vasquez.


End file.
